


Vorliebe (Preference, Fondness)

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, Kinks, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Slice of Life, periodical writing style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Newton Scamander is in a peculiar situation. Caught in a crystall ball, he has become a prisoner of Gellert Grindelwald. And while the dark wizard intends to kill him, he offers Newt an odd game: If the magizoologist can please him properly, then he will spare his life. For Newt an odd race against time starts as he tries to evade his capture's clutches, the excessive violence, but most of all the allure of Gellert Grindelwald he cannot understand.





	1. Vorliebe: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started out as a simple oneshot, before I decided to make it a periodical story, using the Kinkmeme as a loose way to spin a story. Do not expect this to be plotted out from start to finish as it will just go along as I experiment with weird stuff. The kink will always be listed in the notes, however this oneshot or the introduction does not have one so far. I hope you all enjoy it:  
> Miss T.

It had almost been too easy. The sleeping and shrinking potion had landed in Newt’s goblet and before anybody would have known it, the magizoologist had been fast asleep. Now all that there was left to do was to get the boy out of the building, which too he had accomplished with ease.

Gellert Grindelwald was sitting in his home on the comfortable chair by the fireplace, which sparks were flying into the air. He eyed his little toy with a gentle fondness and calm curiousity. It fitted nicely in one hand, however he had to grip it thightly to make sure it would not fall down.

It was a beautifull crystall ball made out of such thine stones that one could mistake it for glass. The fire of the chimney send blue flashes over it, however Gellert’s eyes were entirely directed on the little figure inside the bowl. Red, touselled hair, eyes like the leaves in a forest and fair skin. His cloak, long and blue, did not really seem to fit his frame and the brown vest and tie had an odd sense of fashion. His case laid besides him.

What a peculiar human being Newt Scamander was! Gellert knew he had worked with dragons in the war, which was remarkable. But that was not what was interesting for him. _“What makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?”_   If his former lover was interested in this man, then there had to be some worth in him. Something one should not expect.

The figure in the bowl stirred. Eyes blinked several times and tiniest hands pushed against the glass. One of the hands instinctively went for the case besides him. _Oh, how typical._ Gellert smiled. Newt crouched there in the bow as he tried to orientate himself.

“Hello, Newt.”

Gellert rose his free hand and gentley let his fingers trail over the glass. Newt turned his head, still crouched down and turned back. What did he see? A young, goldenhaired fellow with mismatched yes. Storm and night in one face. Lips, pulling into an amused smile.

“Grindelwald.” Of course Newt would figure him out. Gellert was almost proud. He cocked his head and looked at that little nusiance in the ball. “What is the meaning of this?” Newton turned around. Somehow, against all odds, he managed to look him in the eye. His fingers clasped around his case in a protective manner.

Gellert slowly kept his fingers near the bowl. He leaned forwards a bit and pulled his lips into a silent laugh. “I told you somebody would die, Newt”, confessed Gellert, “See, you are posing a little problem to me. If you just had kept to yourself and set your Thunderbird free and drove back to England nicely, you would have been able to continue to live your life in sweet ignorance.”

“I would never have been ignorant towards what you do, Grindelwald”, responded Newt, “I may have my problems with reading people, but that does not mean I am an idiot.” He did not sound like somebody who was greatly angry or bold. His voice had barely risen but there was a glimmer of courage in his eyes. It was almost admireable.

Gellert chuckled. “I recommend your courage”, he responded, “But alas it won’t be of much use here.” He slowly flicked his wrist and lazily tossed the ball into the air, catching it safly again before throwing it again. Newt yelped as he was tossed around and tried to hold onto something, but the walls were as smooth as glass and offered no support.

“Stop it!”, gasped the redhead, “You are making me sick! Please!” The ball landed again in Gellert’s hand. He could see Newt’s face bathed in sweat and the redhaired wizard clutched his stomach. “What did I ever do to you?!”, Newt asked in anger, panting, “If you want to kill me, just do it! Stop playing with me like a cat with its next meal.”

“I will kill you, Newt. But not yet.” Gellert moved the ball up to his face and his black and blue eye stared down upon the magizoologist. Newt had leaned himself at the wall on th other side. He was caressing his case to calm the creatures down inside of it.

Gellert explained: “Albus sees something in you. Otherwise he would not have bothered in saving you from being expelled. He favours you in some way. So, if I have you in my grip, then he will be wounded indeed. Especially if you die.”

“Why are you so interested in Professor Dumbledore?”, asked Newt in disbelief and confusion, “You do not know him!” Gellert smiled. He once again trailed his fingers over the ball. “Trust me, Newt, I do. More then you think.” He slowly started to roll his wrist, which caused the magizoologist to lay himself flat on the surface and try to stablice himself. A quiet gasp left his lips.

“You see”, continued Gellert, “I have always wanted to get back at this Professor and you might be the opportunity to do so.” He halted and opened the ball. Newt staggered to his feet, however before he had time to orientate himself, Gellert scooped him up with two fingers.

Picking the magizoologist up, Gellert stood there and stared at the boy. He hang from his fingers like a wet insect. The blonde wizard curled his lips into a nasty smile. _What to do with you now, Newt? How shall I make you die?_ He was almost tempted to just dropp Newt in his mouth and eat him up with how small he was. But that would be too easy and he wanted to save his toy for a long time.

Newt was panting and shivering between his fingers. His red curls dangled over the youthfull face and his green eyes were wide. Even at this small size Gellert could see the freckles, covering his nose and cheeks. The dark wizard thoughtfully squinted his eyes. Strange. Newt looked pretty for a person of such a feeble and peculiar personality.

“If you want to kill me”, Newt stated, “then know that this will not help you in your aim. Professor Dumbledore won’t back down because of this.” Gellert rolled his eyes. Dropping Newt into his palm (the wizard groaned because of the fall), he replied: “Of course he won’t. He is too smart for that.”

“Though you know what, Newt” - Gellert carefully bite into his finger, causing it to bleed - “maybe you can avoid your death a little bit longer.” He held the bleeding forefinger over the magizoologist’s head. “Make it worth my while. And maybe I let you live.”

Newt gulped. He slowly shook his head. Gellert pushed his finger down, leaving a bloody print upon the magizoologist’s head. Gasping, he leaned up and very slowly started to lick over the mark on the taller man’s finger.

They had entered a rabbit hole, and none of them knew it.


	2. One small stitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is featuring the Day 17: Blood/Gore kink. Cw include blood, knifeplay, torture and dubcon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> Miss T

Newt was busily gargling. He stood at the sink in his hut and was wolfing water into his mouth, before - gurgle, gurgle - he catapulted it back into the sink. It was crimson red and tasted of metall. An aftertaste Newt wanted to get rid off as much as possible.

It was not that he had problems with the taste of blood in his mouth. If you worked with animals, it could happen that one of the beasts ended up scratching you and you tasted your own blood on your tongue. So no, it was not the fact that he had blood in his mouth and wanted to vomitt it into the sink.

It was the fact that he had Gellert Grindelwald’s blood in his mouth! Newt was in a peculiar and dire situation. Somehow the dark wizard had managed to get a hold of him. Quite literally. While everything in Newt’s case still was porportionally alright, he himself now had the lovely size of three inches.

Newt still did not really know how Gellert had managed to capture him. What he knew were these facts: He was tiny, he was stuck in a crystal ball that could apparently turn into a cage and Gellert had decided to keep him alive as long as Newt proved his worth for staying alive.

Which was not really encouraging, considering what he had done last night. Gellert had kept him in his palm, trapped underneath a strong and slender thumb and forced him to lick a biting mark he had made in his forefinger. Newt still could feel the strain in his neck as he had risen his head as best as he could  His tongue still tasted all that blood, which had flowed out of the cut, covering his face, smearing into his hair, landing on his lips.

Newt had licked and sucked on the massive forefinger like a starving dog, trying to get every dropp of water the half-broken tap. It was said reason that he now cleaned his face and spat out as much blood as he could. It just tasted so disgusting.

A soft clicking and cooing could be heard. Newt turned his head. Above his head, long and strangely exotic, but beautiful, hung a large odd reptile, which seemed to have the wings of a butterfly. Green and blue forming a wonderfull pattern. However the being’s head resembled a mummified  raptor skull.

Newt smiled gentley and rose a hand. “Come on, Mephistopheles, get down there.” The Swooping Evil turned his head. Then with a hoarse cry it shot down and carefully linked its claws into Newt’s sleeve. Hanging from his arm like a kangarooh, it looked at Newt and repeated the hissing sound. As it did so, a dark purple tongue shot out of its maw. It wiggled through the air, before with a disappointed slurp it disappeared in the Swooping Evil’s maw again.

“I know, Mephisto”, responded Newt, “You are hungry. Many others are hungry too. I am out of supplies.” It was true. He could sustain the herbivors in his case, however the meat for the carnivors was getting less and less. He did not want to starve any of his children, but he also knew if he did not solve the problem quickly, nature would take its course and the beasts would do what they did best: Hunt.

It was not a massive problem with Mephistopheles as he only ever went for brains and Newt had discovered that chicken was a good substitude for him. However it would be tricker to contain some of the larger beasts like Panthera. While Newt knew she would not immediatley lash out at him, her instincts would prompt her to unleash her toxic breath on any prey animal she found within the case.

 _What can I do? I have to find a way to feed them, but I do not have food anymore. It will be enough for a day maybe, and most of them can stay without for a day or two. But I cannot risk that!_ Newt slowly paced around in his hut. He rubbed over his lips with his hand. There was no other possible way. As much as it irked him, he had to ask Gellert for some meat and corns for the beasts and himself. After all surely the dark wizard would not starve him to death! He hoped so at least.

His decision made, Newt left his hut and climbed out of the case, The crystall ball, in which he now lived, was standing on a table in what seemed to be a living room. Not having really been able to get a proper look at his environment during the first time when Gellert had toyed with the ball in his hand, Newt now took this opportunity of precious silence to observe this new environment the best he could.

The room was enormous, but maybe this was also due to his tiny size. There was a fireplace on the left side to him, which was empty though he could see the embers under a few burned pieces of wood. Aside from the fireplace, Newt spotted what seemed to be a dark, spiral staircase, which disappeared in what must be some upper quarter. Red curtains hang from the walls, which had a darkblue tone.

The table itself was made out of ebony wood, polished, and its surface covered in several parchments and papers. It was hard to read most of them, because of the large porportions they were in comparison to him. But then Newt was not here to do some reading. He was here to get some food for himself and his beast.

Grindelwald was nowhere to be seen. What if that monster had decided to leave his home for a while and him alone? No, Newt doubted that. Gellert had shown way too much enjoyment with torturing and playing with him. So yes, he would not leave his toy alone.

Newt took a deep breath and rose his hands. He sent a silent prayer that Gellert would grant him his request and not use this opportunity to torment him more. Then the magizoologist shouted: “GELLERT GRINDELWALD!!!” It was surprising that he could make such a clear and loud call if one considered how soft-spoken he usually was. But then he was capeable of mimicing the call of an Erumpent in heat, so nobody should say he was always quiet.

Newt lowered his hands and waited. Steps approached him, vibrating through the ground. Soon a tall wizard in black clothes peered down at him. Golden locks played around a handsome, felinelike face. Mismatched eyes glowed in delight as his gaze rested upon him. Newt decided to fixate on the tattoo of the skull and cross on the long fingers instead of looking him in the eye. He kind of disliked the look of these mismatched eyes. Storm and night in one face. It was so predatory.

“Well, well, well”, mused Gellert as he slowly sat down before him. His hand reached forwards and Newt instinctively readied himself as long, elegant fingers took a hold of the ball. It was picked up and he promptly had to readjust his stance constantly to make sure he did not fall and was thrown around in his prison. Why out of all things did Gellert choose a ball? Why could it be not a tin box or something?

“What made you call for me, hmm?” The large, blue and black eyes stared at him with extreme curiousity but also almost unhidden jealousy. Newt still did not understand why Grindelwald was pulling Albus Dumbledore into this conflict. What did he have to do with it? Nothing.

Newt took a deep breath. Leaning against the wall, he explained: “My supplies are running out, Grindelwald. I need food. For me, but most of all for my beasts. The carnivors will go nuts otherwise. Could you get me some meat? I do not even care what meat, just please get it to me.”

Gellert thoughtfully turned the ball around in his hand. Newt yelped as he slittered around on the clean surface. At least the crystals were not sharp so that he would injure himself when Gellert did this. But it was not comfortable either.

“What would you give me in exchange, hmm?”

Newt laid on the ground, hands over his head to protect himself from he did not even know what. The way Gellert treated him made him be cautious, but also deadly afraid. He had always been aware that he had odd mannerisms and unlike many people he thought and lived more with his body then his mind. And this size….it made him be even more aware then usual.

“Anything”, Newt replied to the question, “You can do with me whatever you want as long as you do not maim or kill me. But please, if I am your prisoner, then allow me to supply for my creatures.” He was not sure if Gellert would agree to such a plan leave alone if he would follow through with it. But he had to try.

With a silent click, the glass ball was opened again, Newt could see a pair of long, tatooed fingers reach down. This time he did not fight when Gellert picked him up. He carefully wrapped his arms around the large forefinger, which pressed upon his chest.

Finally he was face to face with his captor. Gellert smirked. “Let’s see how much you can endure, shall we?”, he suggested and let go. Newt screamed and groaned as his body hit the wooden surface of the table. The blow kicked the air out of his lungs.

He tried to get up, however before he even had a chance to do so, Gellert’s hand came down and he was trapped underneath a warm and clean palm. Newt groaned and shut his eyes. He carefully pushed his arms up in an attempt to bring some distance between himself and this hand. Gellert was wearing several rings on his fingers and some of them pressed upon him.

Underneath this hot hide, he could hear the dark wizard rumpage in probably his pockets and place several very light items down. Finally after what seemed like an eternity (and a constant trauma of touch upon him for Newt), Gellert rose his hand again, allowing him to breath.

The magizoologist coughed and wheezed. He staggered as he sat up. Running a hand through his hair, Newt noticed the items Gellert had laid down. It were a pair of scissors, a pin and a nail file. Harmless objects for an ordinary human, however in Newt’s case Gellert could have also placed down a set of knives and the result would have been the same.

His heart raced for a couple of seconds and he was tempted to jump to his feet and ran off. But then Newt remembered his words and he was intended to keep them,. For the sake of his creatures. Newt forced himself to look up at Gellert. He formed his hands into small fists. “Bring it on.”

Gellert smiled. He slowly picked up the nail file and directed it towards Newt’s head. It took the magizoologist all of his strength and will to stay where he was or this item up close did not look friendly in the slightest. The cut was made above his eye.

It hurt. Blood stung in his vision and Newt forced himself not to flinch. It took far more then just the cut of a file to make him scream. Newt had survived far greater threats, Panthera probably being the prime example. Gellert rose a brow in curiousity when he did not show the desired reaction.

Another cut was made. This time with the pin. Its sharp tip pierced his shoulder and as it was dragged over his side, left a large gash. Newt staggered and yelped, holding his shoulder. He stared up at Gellert. “What are you trying to achieve with this? Is this some kind of interrogation?”, he asked as blood leaked out between his fingers.

Gellert laughed. “Oh, this is not an interrogation at all, Newt.” He rose his free hand and poked the magizoologist’s stomach, causing him to almost fall down. “I am just having fun. If I were to interrogate you, this would look very different.”

Scratching his lips with his fingers, Gellert mused: “Come on, undress. I want to be able to cut all over your body and not just the shoulders and head.” Newt felt heat rise in his cheek. He had never ever undressed himself before anybody else! Least of all before Gellert Grindelwald.

Newt shook his head. “I won’t do this”, he responded. Like a massive panther Gellert’s hand shot down and before the magizoologist even had time to react, fingers wrapped themselves around him. Gellert started to squeaze him, holding him head first above the table.

Newt gasped and yelped in shock. He could feel the power of the slender muscles as Gellert applied more pressure. Newt’s rips seemed to bent. His breath hitched in his throat. Gurgling, he rasped: “Okay, I will do it! Please, let me go.”

Gellert placed him back on the table. Newtfelt the mismatched eyes bore into him, aware that they saw every movement. The magizoologist took a deep breath as he stripped himself bare. Unbottoning his jacket, he shook it off his shoulders, before he did the same procedure with his vest and shirt. 

Newt’s skin had a cremelike tone. It was not as fair as many europeans skins but not too tanned either. In a wild crisscross pattern scars littered his chest and back. Three very long and thick scars knotted themselves along his shoulderblade and down to his spine.

He halted before Gellert, trousers still on. The dark wizard gazed at him for a while. The malice in his eyes seemed to darken and drift into a mania. Newt felt a chill creep up his spine. But he would not give Gellert the pleasure of seeing his fear. The other one surely was after this.

Gellert opened the pair of scissors. He took a hold of Newt, preventing him from getting away. This time the magizoologist could not help it: He screamed as the blade of the scissor raced over his chest. The wound gaped open like an overly ripe fruit. Blood ran down over his skin, hiding some of the freckles dotting his chest.

Hot, warm breath enclouded him as Gellert leaned closer. He opened his mouth and a long tongue curled itself out. It whipped over Newt’s chest and face. The redhead gasped. He had already half paniced at the sensation of being pinned underneath Grindelwald’s hand. Feeling his tongue now all over him was another sensation entirely. Newt could not really say which was worse.

It were way too many information that entered his brain. The saliva stung in the wounds and he could feel the wet muscle rub over him again and again, every little fibre of flesh massaging him. It sent new flashes of pain through him, especially when it came to the wound on his chest.

But that was not the only sensation it delivered. There was also a slow upbuilding arousal and this took him more by surprise then anything. Newt was almost glad that Gellert’s tongue covered his face for it had turned scarlett. Why was he aroused by what this man did to him? Why did he _enjoy_ it? He should not enjoy it! And yet his body happily gave in to all these sensations the massive tongue provided him with and Newt wanted to smack himself for it. This just wasn’t normal! Not that he was normal either. But still…morally this could not be right.

With a slurping sound Gellert’s tongue retreated itself. Newt gasped. His body was a smearing mess of blood and saliva and he could feel an uncomfortable thightness in his pants. He was only glad the dark wizard did not see it as his thumb covered his lower abodmen. His cheeks were still flushed but people could mistake this for anger.

“Mmmmhh”, murmured Gellert, “You tasted so delicious.” He softly placed Newt back into the ball and closed it. “I have to admitt, Scamander. You are stronger then I had expected.” His lips pulled into a malicious and content smile. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

He was about to get up. “Wait!”, Newt shouted and walked over to the end of his ball, “What about the meat and corn?” “Yeah, yeah, Newt.” Gellert waved his hand lazily, “I will get food for you and your beasts.” He slowl turned around and walked upstairs. And Newt had no idea whether he would get what he had asked for or not.


	3. And the Hamster Wheel Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kink for today is: Day 25: Boot Worship. Yes, I totally do not follow the order this meme tells me to. I also am sorry that this one goes beyond October and two is so late. CW violence, boot worship, crushing and size difference.

Gellert Grindelwald had kept his word. When Newt stepped out of his case in the early afternoon, he saw that his crystal ball had transfigured into the case again. Before the bars stood a tini-tiny bucket with bloody meat chunks in it. It was large enough to be handled by the three inches tall man.

Newt grabbed the bucket and pulled it between the bars. As soon as he did so, the cage turned into a crystal ball again. Newt ran a hand over his prison and shook his head. He still was not really sure how this prison worked, however he was betting his blue jacket that the ball was invested with dark magic.

Newt carefully made his way back to the case. He had to climb slower and halt several times as his body was still aching from the last treatment. The magizoologist had treated the gashes with herbs and bandaged them. He had even managed to heal the cut over his eyes. However the large cut on his chest caused him problems in movement and breathing, and Newt had no idea how to heal it. So he just cleaned it and bandaged it and hoped for the best.

However who knew how long Gellert would leave him alone? Newt felt heat rise in his cheeks again as he thought about what had happened, Part of him was enraged and disgusted by the way he had been treated. But another part whispered of pleasure in his ear.

Why had this pain caused him pleasure? It made no sense. Gellert had cut him several times and once even severely. There could be no pleasure from something like this! And yet Newt found himself remembering that moist tongue, dragging over him, staining him with saliva, making him feel too much and stim uncontrollably. Not that he could ever control his ticks.

A sharp clap of his hands. Newt groaned. _Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, stop thinking in this way about Grindelwald. He is your enemy. He does not care about you. He will kill you! Never forget this._ He massaged his temple with his hand. The way Gellert treated him should have been warning enough. For him, he was a toy and nuisance, nothing more. Newt dreaded the day Grindelwald grew bored of him and would kill him. For eventually this would happen.

Outside of his hut, Newt placed the bucket down. He was moving slower now as the wound still ached awfully. Pawsteps vibrated through the ground and when Newt looked up, he saw Panthera approach him. The Nundu had a dark, greyish brown coat with several patches in it and a thorny tail and neck.

“Hey, big girl”, Newt whispered.

He had saved Panthera from a group of traffickers when she had been very young. They had probably intended to bash her head and sell her coat. Newt could not let such a rare and dangerous creature have this fate. Thus he had taken Panthera in when she was maybe a few months old and over time had achieved an impossibility: He had tamed and trained a Nundu without using mind controlling spells.

Panthera purred and softly rubbed her head against him. Newt rose a hand and gently combed her chaps. He reached into the pot and picked up one of the meat chunks. The flesh felt heavy and slippery in his hand. Blood ran down his arm, crimson in colour.

The magizoologist took a deep breath and threw the meat as far as he could. However as soon as he stretched his body, a sharp pain shot through his side and he fell down. Newt pressed a hand on his chest. His bandages felt wet.

 _Damn it._ He cringed. That wound was really posing a problem. It made moving very limited and Newt could not say for the life of him how long it would take him to recover. Moreover there was no way to tell what Gellert would do next. After the last few days and the treatments he had endured, Newt feared for his life. The fact that he still did not have his original size back said it all: Gellert did not care for his life. He literally was a toy.

No, Newt would not try his luck for much longer. Shaking his head, the magizoologist walked back towards the staircase which lead out of the suitcase. As he climbed up, Panthera looked up from her territory and watched her master with worried eyes. All beasts knew something was seriously wrong as Newt’s agitation jumped over to them.

Newt closed his suitcase. He looked around. The room looked deserted. Apparently Gellert was not nearby. The red haired wizard took a deep breath. Now was a chance to maybe get out. He had to take it! Newt slowly started to walk and the crystal ball started to roll. Soon enough the magizoologist felt like he was moving in a hamster wheel.

With quick steps, he approached the edge of the table. _Oh, boy. Here I go._ Trying to ignore the fact that he probably looked like an idiot for a non-present audience, Newt jumped with the ball. He fell off the table and hit the floor, bouncing off for a few seconds before he slowly rolled a few meters. Newt groaned and spat on the ground. He came to his feet and slowly started to walk.

Newt hurried over the wide, broad floor of the living room. The ball rolled under his feet and he felt as if he was not really moving much. The differences in size turned something that one might have crossed in a few simple steps into a trip that would take Newt thousands of steps. And he was not counting the fact that he had to walk around a table and several chairs.

Panting, Newt stopped after several steps. He held his side. The magizoologist had not expected that walking in more or less a straight line could be this exhausting. He had barely moved to the end of the table. Looking around, Newt tried to find the door. How much he cursed Grindelwald for making him this small!

At this moment steps emitted through the floor board. Newt halted anxiously and turned his head. Gellert Grindelwald had come downstairs. Halting, his and Newt’s eyes met. The dark wizard’s look darkened. “Oh, no. You don’t!” Gellert quickly approached the magizoologist. Every step he did sent a wave of vibration through the ground.

_Oh, no!_ When the floor shook more, Newt realised at once in what danger he was. If the dark wizard got a hold of him, then he would be in serious trouble. The red haired man spun around and started to run. The crystal ball rolled over the floor. Behind him, Newt could hear the thundering steps as Gellert walked towards him.

He tried to control his beating heart. Newt raced towards the table to take a sharp turn. At this moment a hot, blazing light flashed around him. A deafening explosion rang in his ears. Newt yelled as the charm caused an explosion. The power of the force sent the crystal ball flying. The whole world did a spinning turn. Newt could not tell where up and down was. Leave alone the direction in which he was going.

“How on earth are you steering this thing?!” Newt pressed his hands against the ball. He stood there like a jumping jack. Arms and fingers tightly locked against the walls. The spinning of the crystal ball made his stomach turn and his head ache. The flight of the ball might only be a short one, but for Newt it felt like a spiralling, uncontrollable millennia.

Boings, donks, donks, donks! The ball hit the floor, sending a jolt through Newt’s guts. His hand slipped and he was tossed forwards. Going head over heels, Newt groaned and his body slithered around. The ball spun around one or two more times before it was stopped. However not by its own accord but by Gellert’s boot.

Newt gasped. His breath stopped in his throat. Looking up, he could see the sole and the heel. Gellert’s eyes found his. There was a glimmer of murderous intent in his look.  _No! Don’t._ The boot slowly went down. A quiet, yet horrible creaking noise resonated through the entire place. Cracks appeared in the walls.

“Noooo!”, yelled Newt and staggered backwards. “Please, don’t!” The creaking stopped. Gellert’s boot rested upon the ball. He cocked his head and stared down upon the magizoologist. Rubbing a hand over his lips, he inquired: “Why should I stop? You did not keep your word. You were trying to run away.”

“Of course I was trying to run away”, Newt defended himself, “You would have killed me.” The creaking returned and Newt could see the boot lover itself down. More cracks appeared and glass splintered. Gellert snarled: “Why shouldn’t I? _I kept my word_. I made sure you and your beasts had food and drink. You were the one that decided to run off. So tell me: Why shouldn’t I just crush you underneath my boot and be done for?”

The creaking became louder and louder. Newt threw himself on the floor and his hands over his head. A pang of pain shot through his side. Glass rained down upon him, small splinters. He yelled without realising his own words: “I will no longer run off! I promise. I am gonna do what you want. I’ll... clean your boots, lick them. Whatever! Just please do not crush me!”

The boot halted in its move. Gellert stared down at him. A hand slowly ran over his lips and he narrowed his eyes. “You promise”, he repeated coldly, “You will not suddenly change your mind again. Because if you do, I will do more then just crush you.” Newt shivered as he slowly nodded. “Y-yes.” His stammer sounded as if he had sealed his fate.

Gellert placed his shoe down. He cracked the crystal ball open and flicked Newt upon his shoe. “Fine”, he demanded lazily, “Start.” The magizoologist carefully kept laying on the boot, getting an overview. The boot was of a pointy sort, made of dark, smooth, but pale leather. It had small heels and reached up to Gellert’s knee. Though he could hardly see that as the tight, long, black jeans covered them.

Newt carefully rose both of his hands and began to rub over the leather. He wandered over the folds and sides, followed the line of threads with his fingers. The magizoologist had to apply a bit more pressure then necessary so Gellert could actually feel any of his strokes underneath the leather.

“Hmmm, I think we can make that better.”

Newt looked up in confusion. “How?”, he asked. Gellert rose his foot. He tilted it downwards and with a gentle twist made Newt land on the floor. The magizoologist let out a groan and a sound of shock as the boot carefully placed itself down upon him. For a short moment his heart raced in his chest like a trapped bird. However he soon realised that the dark wizard was applying minimal pressure.

It was an odd feeling. Newt could feel the sole rub against him in a manner that made his skin crawl and his body ached. Gellert almost gently squeezed him underneath his boot. The pressure made Newt groan and he tried to relax as much as possible. It was obvious that Grindelwald was not hurting him. Still that did not make it comfortable.

Gellert lifted his boot a bit so Newt could see the sole. “Lick”, he whispered. The magizoologist stared at the dirt and furrows in the boot. Parts of his stomach wanted to turn over. However he fought against his instincts and his own senses, which despised a sensual overload (which was provided by dirt on boots), and he started to lick over the boot.

The taste made him gag and he had to resist the urge to puke. Newt tried to shut down his senses as he kept swooping his tongue over the sole in long and broad strokes. He knew Gellert could not feel that much, however he knew the other wizard was getting off on his humiliation. And that for some strange reason was good enough for Newt. He was a wise man and aside from banning any worry from his mind, he also knew when it was useless to put up a fight. This was one of these moments.

Finally the boot placed itself before him. Fingers scooped Newt up. He was held before Gellert’s large face. Lips pressed an almost gentle kiss on him. “If you remain this obedient”, teased the dark wizard, “I am sure we can get along well.” Newt sighed. He asked hesitantly: “Could you give me back my original size?”

“No”, smirked Gellert. And with these words Newt was dumped into his cloak pocket. The magizoologist groaned. He leaned against the rocking chest and wrapped his arms around his case. Feeling the warmth lure him into sleep, he decided to resign to his fate for now. Anything else could wait for later.


End file.
